Thomas's Adventure
Welcome to Thomas's Adventure, an AU where everything seems different. This is the story of how 4 children saved the world from the Darkness King. DISCLAIMER I am a great storyteller. I can keep a story in my head. But when I try typing it or writing it out, it just looks ugly and sucky. Sorry if some stuff seems weird and rushed. Thanks! Story/Lore Once upon a time, there was a large metal planet named Colossus, inside there was a happy civilization of 7 species: Diamonds, Spades, Clubs, Hearts, Objects, Jokers, and Flowers. They all lived in harmony when one day, the Darkness King, the leader of the Spade kingdom, wanted power. He committed a mass genocide on a majority of the civilization, and the survivors were put into the new kingdom, forced to reproduce, and enslaved. The Darkness King destroyed what was left of the Old Kingdom, and blocked it off. During the genocide, all of the Flower kingdom except 2 had died, and all of the Jokers have been imprisoned and left to die. Then, the Darkness King has a son named Scar, and he discovered Earth. he then sent all of his soldiers to convince the creatures of Earth to let them conquer the planet. All life but humans agreed, and the the planet and the humans are having a war. The king also hired 2 Elite Guards (Roulxs Kaard and Wialld Kaard) in the event humans tried to kill the king. One of the survivors of the Flower Kingdom (A clever scientist named Dr. Clover) built the DT Extraction Machine in the lab in the Dark Castle to extract the Strength and Hope of the rebelling Earth life, and use it to create food and medicine. The victims became GONERS, and sometimes they melted together into creepy entities still unnamed. GONERS were monochrome creatures with abnormal abilities such as shape-shifting and teleportation. They also had garbled, reversed, or monotone speech, and would say really weird and dark-toned things. Then, he one day turned the machine on himself accidentally. He turned into the GONER known as W.D. Gaster. Then the game starts. T̴̥̫̥͑̎H̴̢̰̔E̸̮̔͊͐͒N̵̞̤̄̒̃ ̴̱̣͒G̶̨̱͚̥͑̎̽̕Ạ̴̦͓̄̎̕S̵͙̾͝T̸͙̩̎Ẹ̵̙̒R̵̼̐̎͗ ̸̛͎̭̐̓̿͜Ị̶̬̯̅N̸̟̅̎́̅F̴̲̲͍̹͗͘L̸̡̔̌Ų̸͕͝Ẻ̶̢͑̑̽N̴̛͙͛̎͛Ç̷̪̠̭̐E̴͍̣̍D̵̺͓̹̪̊͘͝ ̸̞͙̱͌T̷̼͙̘̣̽H̴̘̰̏͂̀͘͜E̶̠̰̱͈͊̊͋ ̴̻̺̈́̾V̸̰̠̼̈́̓I̴̩̣̔͌̌͋Ě̴͚̭́̏͜͜Ẁ̷̨̦̼͜E̷̽͛̚͝ͅŖ̸̖͔̲͌ ̶͔́Ț̸̺̤͙͒Ơ̷͈͓̒͐͜ ̵̲͛̀̚C̴͚͆̋R̴͎̎̑͜E̸̱̓̿̿͘A̴̞̰͈̿͆̎T̵̙͇̠̒E̴͙̰͖̦̾͑͝ ̸̱͎̱̄̀͛͂Ạ̷͍̈́̕͠ ̸͈̝͓̤̅́B̴̞̦̲͋̑͜͝͝O̸̝̽͋D̵̬͇̰͖̾̂̓͌Y̷̖̱̠͛͂̐͒ ̴͚̬͒͛̐F̶͖̲̙͕͒Ǒ̵̲̈́̂ͅR̷͈̦̜̔ ̵̹̺͙͓̌̐͆H̶̼̘̊̎̑̄Ì̵̫̍͠M̷̱̦͛̕ ̸̧̐̌̊T̸̖͖̗̈͐̓̕O̵̳̹͌̓ ̷̬̩̖̕P̸̳̻̑̕Ò̷̗͓S̸̫͇̝͐́̽̕S̶̡̞̜̆͐͛͝Ẹ̷̪̓̈́͋Ș̶͔̀́̂͠Ś̵̬̫̮̕,̸͖̂̽ ̵̪̖͑̆͠Ỏ̶̢͚̍͝N̵̜̪̠̄͘Ľ̶̼Y̶̻̑͘ ̴̦͚͌̔̒Ţ̷̜̦̰̀̑͠O̶̘͕͎̕ ̴̥̙͇̺͒́͂́D̸̠͓̻̅̂Ȋ̸̟͊͝Ş̸̙̃͂̈Ĉ̴̖̮̭̩Ȧ̶̼̲̯͒̕R̷̨̖͉͙̾D̵̨̪͂͌̉ ̴̤̰̑̄͆͑Į̷̢̣̪̎̿͌T̵͉͎̿̄̐,̶̍ͅ ̴̤͂̽̇S̷͈̃̉̓̚È̶̙̩̦͎̄E̸͙̗͊K̸͍͎͂̒̚I̶̲̩̯̐̈́N̷̩̪̄G̸̢̪̠̮͆ ̸̨͓͂̀͐̚ͅS̸̠̯͗̋Ṏ̶͙́̇͂M̸̺͐͛͌Ḙ̸̰̰̤̉̾͠T̸̼̄H̸̖̱͔̙́́̽Í̸̥̞͉̒Ń̴̮͉̻̋̅̕G̴̺͈͂͐̆̍ ̸̮̬̟͑̅M̴̤̣̤͉̾Ǘ̵̲̃̋C̷̈́̍̒̏͜H̴̻̦̘̥̆.̴̳̥͂̃͊̇.̸̱̎͌̅.̷̠̞̊͗̍ ̷̯̞̾͝ͅͅM̸̡̖͉̋̋͗͆U̴̱̙͍͆̐́̚C̶̡̖̅̒͆̾H̶̖̉̆̈.̴̩͋͗.̷̥̠͖̿͒͆.̷̙̘͇̃̑̑͘͜ ̴̪͙̅̈Ḃ̶̜̅E̸̡͖̹̦̓̾̕T̸̼̙̖̓̍͋͝T̷̩͓̉̓̀E̴̜͑R̸̘̋.̶̤́ One day, at Thomas's house, he heard a large crash as a meteor hit Earth from Colossus, and it influenced all the animals to kill humans, but it gave Thomas psychic powers. Thomas saved his parents and set off to kill the Darkness King. After going through the woods, in the next town, he has to get his friend, Drew, and his d̷̠̖̲́̓r̷̪͐̔͗è̵̻͎͊̃a̷̧̛͜͝m̵͙̓̎ ḡ̵̗ǐ̸̪͜r̵̹̉͗̾l̷̥̈f̴̡͂̍͜r̵̜̿͒͒ͅi̷̟̣̍e̵̩̊n̴͕̳̈̂d̸̡͋ best friend Twiz. He goes through the town, and convinces Drew to join by blowing up the old abandoned classroom with a home-made bomb. Drew then learns Twiz is out of town, and that we need to find her. Then it starts to snow, and they go through the snowy ruins, until they reach a town called Winters. In Winters, they find Twiz in a rampage as her mother recently divorced and now she has to move far away plus never seeing her father or twin brother again, making her a big bully to everyone in the town. After a fight with her, Twiz joins, but is still mad. Then, for the final member, they have to find the Cave of Dreams. after going through a volcano, they reach it. The fourth member is a representation of Thomas's sadness and negative side, named Samoht. After convincing Samoht that life is not always negative, he joins. He is the only other member with magic powers. Then, after infiltrating the government launch base, and defeating more enemies, they go to Colossus, only to crash land on the hard, bronze surface. After finding a way to the inside of the planet, they defeat more card/object troops. Then, the group finds the two Elite Guards, and they try to stop the group, but fail. Then, they must enter the castle, but are stopped by Roulxs Kaard, one of the Elite Guards. After a fight, he becomes friendly, and warns the player of Scar, becomes a shopkeeper, and tells them the fastest way to the throne is by going through the G.E.N.E.R.A.T.O.R. In the lobby of the castle, they meet Scar for the first time, and he becomes an obstacle throughout the castle, much like Lancer. After much treachery, they make it to the GENERATOR, and make it to the top, and after a Mettaton EX-ish battle against Wialld Kaard, they make it to the elevator, only for it to break and send them down to the abandoned lab. This is where we learn about the GONERS, Dr. Clover, and fight the 6 Amalgamates, the 5 originals, plus a new one who possessed a guard robot called OMEGA. After making it through the lab, we are at the throne room, only to see it empty. After entering a stairwell to the top of the castle, the elevator to the top was destroyed by Scar, knowing they would meet him and The Darkness King up there. So, Thomas climbs a fence, having to kill the Darkness king on his own. He then meets The Flower, the last survivor, who tells Thomas about the genocide, and gives Thomas a special item, the Sword of Hopes and Dreams. He then reveals when before Scar was born, he was gonna have an older brother, but he was stillborn. This is why the King became Power Hungry and genocidal, he wanted to lash out his anger. Then, we see Scar saying how the Earthlings are actually nice, and that they could just talk it out. The Darkness King dosen't like this, and threatens to kill Scar. Thomas saves him, and the fight begins. Thomas wins, only to be tricked into healing the king by the Darkness King acting guilty and sad. Then Scar kills the Darkness King with his own attacks, and says not to mess with his friends. He then apologizes, becomes the new king, and ends the war. Thomas then saves everyone by opening the gate to the Old Kingdom, and ending the war. Everyone lives happily ever after... A̵͕͐N̸̪̝̔͋̓͜D̷͆͂͝ͅ ̶̭́T̴̼̑H̴̟̼͔͑̊͠Ě̸̺̮̆͜͠N̶̨͖͙̽̒̒ ̴̻̔S̴̝̹͌̌̄͜Ò̸̢͔̝͆͆M̴͎̭̓E̵͙̬̦̋̈̚T̷͇̙̦̑̌̚H̷̝̫̋̄Ḭ̴̺͖̍͒N̶̠̿̚͝G̷̣͘ ̴̱̾̄̕C̴̱̾́͛H̵̞͌̈̄A̸̪̩̖͂̐͝N̴̛̦̓́Ġ̶̈͜E̷̢̼̙͑D̶̘͎͂ C̴̱̾́͛H̵̞͌̈̄A̸̪̩̖͂̐͝N̴̛̦̓́Ġ̶̈͜E̷̢̼̙͑D̶̘͎͂ C̴̱̾́͛H̵̞͌̈̄A̸̪̩̖͂̐͝N̴̛̦̓́Ġ̶̈͜E̷̢̼̙͑D̶̘͎͂ C̴̱̾́͛H̵̞͌̈̄A̸̪̩̖͂̐͝N̴̛̦̓́Ġ̶̈͜E̷̢̼̙͑D̶̘͎͂ C̴̱̾́͛H̵̞͌̈̄A̸̪̩̖͂̐͝N̴̛̦̓́Ġ̶̈͜E̷̢̼̙͑D̶̘͎͂ C̴̱̾́͛H̵̞͌̈̄A̸̪̩̖͂̐͝N̴̛̦̓́Ġ̶̈͜E̷̢̼̙͑D̶̘͎͂ C̴̱̾́͛H̵̞͌̈̄A̸̪̩̖͂̐͝N̴̛̦̓́Ġ̶̈͜E̷̢̼̙͑D̶̘͎͂ C̴̱̾́͛H̵̞͌̈̄A̸̪̩̖͂̐͝N̴̛̦̓́Ġ̶̈͜E̷̢̼̙͑D̶̘͎͂ Trivia * The Last Surviving Joker can be fought as a secret boss. He is very very hard though, so make sure to bring lots of healing items, and strong armor/weapons. * Like Deltarune, choices don't matter, meaning no pacifist or genocide routes. * The Darkness King and Scar share the same overworld sprites. * You can have infinite spaces in your inventory, but you move slower the more stuff you have. * In the middle of the GENERATOR, there will be a shop that is run by Wialld Kaard. All of the stuff he sells is a scam, as the items do little damage, are very weak, and sometimes they damage you. Gallery Category:AUs